bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Table Polarization
"The Table Polarization" is the sixteenth episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on February 27, 2014. Summary Leonard buys a dining room table which causes Sheldon to reevaluate the changes in his life. Meanwhile, Howard is offered a chance to go back to space and Bernadette struggles with whether or not to encourage him. Extended Plot Penny enters the apartment where everyone is having take-out food for dinner and Raj offers her his seat so she doesn't have to sit on the floor. She suggests that they finally get a dining room table, an idea that Sheldon doesn't like. Later, Sheldon is using his laptop by the big window because that is where it was suggested to put the table. Sheldon begins to fight with Leonard and claims it as a new spot. While choosing a table at a furniture store, Penny tells Leonard that he should stand up to Sheldon more. In the apartment, Howard announces that he would like to go back up into space, which Bernadette is not happy about. She wonders if she is a bad wife. Raj admits that she can be the buzz-kill in some situations. Sheldon again starts to argue about the table and tell Penny that she doesn't like how she has changed Leonard. Penny points out that being with Amy has changed him. Sheldon thinks about that and then leaves to go break up with Amy. Sheldon shows up at Amy's apartment to break up with her however Penny let's her know what was happening. Knowing Sheldon, she agrees with him and then Amy manipulates him to not break up with her. She tells him that Leonard is manipulating him. Amy and Sheldon return to apartment 4A and Sheldon repeats everything that Amy says. They are not going to break up though he balks when she says that they are going to move in together. Howard is having his blood pressure checked at it is fine. He has decided not to return to space and wants an excuse. Then he calls his mother and his blood pressure sky rockets. Finally, they are all having dinner at the new table except for Amy and Sheldon that are in their old spots. Bernadette feels sorry for them and everybody returns to their usual positions. Notes *'Title Reference:' The sides that everyone takes when they discuss getting a dining room table for the apartment. *Taping date: January 28, 2014 *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. TBD *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx February 2014. * This episode aired in Canada on February 27, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. In England, this episode aired on {date} with million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Rumor that the episode is entitled, "The Conjunction Junction" as was one of the episodes. *Sheldon tries to break up with Amy because she has changes him; however Amy knows him too well and stops it. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Tumblr n107sfV7Rg1rn4qwao7 1280.jpg Din12.jpg Din11.jpg Din10.jpg Din9.jpg Din8.jpg Din7.jpg Din6.jpg Din4.jpg Din3.jpg Din2.jpg Din1.jpg References * http://www.fanforum.com/74122553-post42.html Taping Report part 1 by 123sprinkles * http://www.fanforum.com/74124677-post56.html Taping Report part 2 by 123sprinkles Category:Stubs Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Shamy